COBRA
COBRA is a Federal Monarchy affiliated with Kashmir. It was established on May 24, 2015 after the founding members seceded from aNiMaLz. COBRA officially on July 19, 2015. As of 2018, the Brown Team Elected Senator for this alliance is Caspase, Ruler of Amino Acids. History COBRA was invaded by the rogue remnants of GOONS during it's earlier days, when it was known as the Criminal Organization of Bloodiness, Revenge, and Advancement. This incident led to major changes in foreign affairs. COBRA's Alliance Affiliation was hijacked for a time following the Bron-Yr-Aur Stomp, during which it was known as C0BRA, then the Federation of Cobra. It has since been rightfully reclaimed. Participants of the following Wars: *Bron-Yr-Aur Stomp *Three Strikes of the COBRA War *Monster Mash *Aevrum Campaign *Maroon Rehabilitation War *FTW-Kashmir War *Nom De Jour War *Occupation of COBRA *Korlithican War Charter *'King Cobra' is the title of COBRA's monarch. As leading representative and Commander of the alliance, the King is expected to attack first and retreat last. All foreign affairs are handled directly by the King. *The Royal Guard is COBRA's central government. Historically charged with protection of the King, their collective mission is to oversee the military, economic, and internal affairs of the alliance. *The Elders are the most sagacious and veteran members of COBRA. They serve the Alliance as role models, mentors, and judges. During times of war, the Elder Council acts as an officer unit and is tasked with assisting the Royal Guard. *The Rank of Warlord is earned by member states that have gone on the offensive in any major war involving COBRA and/or possess a casualty count of 100,000 or higher. The Warlords act as COBRA's standing army and are given the power to recruit new members. (*****) Chief Warlord (***) 100,000+ Casualties and Nuclear Capable (*) 100,000+ Casualties *All other member states are considered Prospects and act as defenders of the alliance. Prospects are expected to voice their concerns and post in-game announcements. Foreign Relations Current treaties: http://federation-of-cobra.freeforums.net/thread/60/post-occupation-fa Foreign Policy: -ALL RAIDS ARE TO BE APPROVED BY THE KING OR THE ROYAL GUARD BEFORE THEY ARE CONDUCTED. -Nuking of a non-nuclear state is not allowed during a standard Tech Raid. -Peace is to be granted upon request should the target nation join a sovereign alliance. -Attempts to poach unaligned nations should be limited to the above rule. -COBRA leadership will issue a warning if this policy is breached. After more than 2 warnings, the member may be subject to banishment. *Note on Tech Raiding (for the sensitive folk): We are proud Raiders and we do a great service to the community of Planet Bob. Raided Rulers tend to see the benefits of joining an AA, and our members receive both the training and incentive to remain active. Don't tell us we can't have any steak just because you can't chew it! Culture The culture of COBRA consists of a strong warrior ethic. Tech raiding, ghosting, and roguebusting are all highly encouraged activities. A constant state of warfare (memetic, or otherwise) is essential. COBRA promotes Laytonism and [http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/Microalliance Micro Activism (µ)]